howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chai9955
1nd Speech Chai9955 (talk) 19:10, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Hello Please contact I or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries make. If I had to Creation Character new page. Started building what How? and That is the Character of the building a the create a new page of character. The characters do?. Please resolve this code, it will be damaged. Please contact me again. I can not go there. I took the photo call its name entered into the computer in (wikia), and then you create a shape to show to its. I was not able to a travel go the factory show. I can not show. to build in (wikia) took over to shows is of the cartoon and You will give I will do this or not. I can not joining the community. I can not There is a lot of work to improve this wiki better. Can not announced his candidacy. I That can not travel to the show. I was out of the country. Unable to speak and unable to talk. and I can not speak to the display, and then go talk to the list TV. and can not be Singing voice. And I can not be a candidate to join the show. And I would just draw put into "wikia," Took to shoot the movies to display it. And I will not take care of it. I would the is to let other people be is a people care of it, How do you take. I was not able to submit applications for the show. 2nd Speech (Chai9955 (talk) 19:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Not! This is truly the answer truly. I'm reading books no out and This is truly was a machine translation. Identify the cause appears is truly the answer truly. I have not thought to pose as an administrator. I am the owner of it, anyway. I ask you, as the administrator instead. If you want me to find again, I can not do it that time 2. You know what I really said. I say Straight This is the answer truly. I can not joining the community. I can not There is a lot of work to improve this wiki better. Can not announced his candidacy. I That can not travel to the show. I was out of the country. Unable to speak and unable to talk. and I can not speak to the display, and then go talk to the list TV. and can not be Singing voice. And I can not be a candidate to join the show. And I would just draw put into "wikia," Took to shoot the movies to display it. And I will not take care of it. I would the is to let other people be is a people care of it, How do you take. I was not able to submit applications for the show.) You are the owner of it? right, well I am afraid that position has already been taken by another, so again, I am warning you not to pose as administrators, to rephrase, administrators and/or any position of authority. - Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 20:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) First Warning Hello, chai, you are not an Administrator on this Wikia, and I would like to ask you not to impersonate being an Administrator again. If I see you doing it again, there will be some consequences. Thank you - Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 18:30, August 9, 2015 (UTC)